1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft magnetic alloy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low power consumption and high efficiency have been demanded in electronic, information, communication equipment, and the like. Moreover, the above demands are becoming stronger for a low carbon society. Thus, reduction in energy loss and improvement in power supply efficiency are also required for power supply circuits of electronic, information, communication equipment, and the like. Then, improvement in permeability and reduction in core loss (magnetic core loss) are required for the magnetic core of the ceramic element used in the power supply circuit. If the core loss is reduced, the loss of power energy is reduced, and high efficiency and energy saving are achieved.
Patent Document 1 discloses that a soft magnetic alloy powder having a large permeability and a small core loss and suitable for magnetic cores is obtained by changing the particle shape of the powder. However, magnetic cores having a larger permeability and a smaller core loss are required now.
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-30924 A